Potato Chips And Planes
by Just Another Tree Hugger
Summary: Chris has some annoying habits. And one not so annoying. Jill/Chris.


**This is my first Resident Evil Fanfiction. I think that Jill and Chris are just too cute, so I wrote this little oneshot. Hope you like it.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. Too bad, so sad, try to pick up the broken pieces.**

* * *

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch_. Jill gritted her teeth together. She had been covered in blood, guts and god knows what else. Why should something so insignificant bother her? This was cake, this wasn't unnerving at all. This was… frustrating. He was doing this deliberately. Just to annoy her! How dare he!

'No Jill, you're being paranoid. Of course he isn't doing it on purpose. Just calm down and ignore it.' She thought to herself.

_Slurp. Slurp. Slurp._ Jill's knuckles cracked from tension as she leaned back in her not so comfy seat. Her feet pressed against the seat in front of her. No. Nope, she wasn't going to let it bother her.

_Crinkle. Crinkle. Crinkle._ Jill took a sip of the lousy soda that the airline had provided for her and stared at the ceiling. She then gave up at looking at the dirty off white ceiling and she closed her eyes. She could live through this. She had lived through countless attacks against her life. She had lived in inhabitable places. She had lived through Wesker's mind control. This was nothing.

_Crunch. Crunch…_

"STOP IT!" Jill finally screeched. Chris froze while he was in the process of popping a potato chip in his mouth. The half empty bag was resting on his lap with his free hand still inside it. His eyebrows lifted with confusion at the sudden frustration from Jill.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"You are the most obnoxious eater I've ever encountered!" Jill accused, "Why can't you eat like a civilized human being?"

"Um… I _am_ eating chips like a human being?" Chris defended.

"No! You're chewing like a cow! And to top it off, you're licking the salt off your fingers and sticking your hand back in the bag! That is so gross!" Jill shouted.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I can't take it anymore." Jill said as she snatched the bag from his hand and put it on the other side of her. Chris scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. He didn't argue though, he wiped the crumbs off his fingers with his shirt and he sighed. He pulled out his phone and began messing around with the buttons.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. Every time Chris texted something the loud techno clicks from his phone echoed in her brain. That old model phone, that demonic, most likely radioactive phone. Why couldn't he just get a new phone? A _silent _phone? Oh yes. He was doing this on purpose.

_Beep. Beep…_

"Quit it!" Jill snapped.

"What now?" Chris asked.

"Your phone! That's so annoying! Can't you do something else? Cell phones aren't even allowed on planes." Jill reminded him.

"Fine!" Chris said starting to get annoyed himself. He pulled out his small backpack that rested by his boots. He pulled out the paperwork that he had yet to finish. He pulled out the small light blue trey that was attached to the seat ahead of him. He clicked his pen as he racked his brain for the answers to the B.S.A.A.'s questions.

_Click. Click. Click…_

"Chris!"

"Jill!"

"Stop!" she whined as she tugged her blond hair in despair.

"What the hell? Are you annoyed by basic human activity or something? Or are you just hyper aware of everything _I _do?"

"You're giving me a headache." Jill snapped.

"Well then! Let's just sit in silence!" Chris retorted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Silence filled the two as they crossed their arms and looked away from each other. Jill slouched and her lips were pursed as they sat there quietly for a few minutes. She soon began to feel a little ridiculous. They were bickering like four year olds and she was just being nitpicky. She gave a small sigh of defeat before returning her gaze to the strong man next to her.

"Chris?" she said quietly.

"What? Is my breathing annoying you? Should I cease that too?" Chris said in a mocking voice.

"Okay… I'm sorry. I'm being a tad overbearing." Jill said.

"A tad?"

"Geez, I said I was sorry okay?" Jill sighed. Chris sighed, the blond girl did look cute when she was angry. As cliché as that sounded. He clapped a hand on his partners small shoulder.

"It's okay, you are forgiven. I'm just gonna sleep." Chris surrendered and he pulled out the small airplane supplied pillow from behind his back. He placed it behind his head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Shake. Shake. Shake._

"Chris." Jill gasped.

A bony hand grasped Chris' forearm and clung on tightly. Chris jolted awake. And he could feel the sudden restriction of blood flow to his wrist.

"Oh god, what now?" he slurred in his half sleep state, his free hand tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"The plane's shaking." Jill said nervously.

"Whaddaya want me to do about it?" Chris asked.

"I-I don't know." Jill gulped. She had a thing with heights ever since her fall with Wesker. They made her feel very uncomfortable and unfortunately for her, her job required her to fly nearly everywhere. But of course Chris was much too tired to comprehend the fear in her expression which was why he had began to nod off again. Jill tightened her grasp and he jerked awake once more.

"Okay, okay," Chris grunted as he sat up, "By the magical voodoo powers of Chris Redfield, I declare that this plane steady itself or face my untimely wrath that no zombie has ever lived to talk about." He ordered the shaking plane. Jill let an amused smile cross her face at his exhausted rant. "Well I've basically done all I can do." Chris said as he shrugged his shoulders. The plane gave a violent contradictory shake and Jill gasped. Chris was now fully awake and could properly read her face.

"Are you okay Jill?" he asked seriously.

"Uh huh. I'm… good." She said uneasily.

"No you're not." Chris said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Convince me this is only a two foot drop and I will not leave this plane a charred corpse…" Jill said with her eyes closed.

"This is only a two foot drop and you will not leave this plane a charred corpse." Chris parroted back to her.

"That wasn't very convincing."

"Well I'm not very convincing. Can't I do something else?" Chris asked.

"Distract me."

"I could eat some potato chips."

"That will just stress me out…" Jill sighed her eyes still squeezed shut.

"Alright… I've got a better idea." Chris admitted and slowly but surely he leaned over the arm rest and pressed his lips against Jill's. Her cold and quivering lips turned curved into a smile as she kissed him back. She found Chris's least annoying trait. He was an expert when it came to kissing. Even his rough and unshaven face didn't bother her as his tongue plundered her mouth. When Chris slowly pulled away, Jill realized that plane had concluded its turbulence. How long had that lasted? She blushed and twirled a piece of blond hair before reaching over and handing Chris the bag of chips she had confiscated.

"Truce?"

"Truce." Chris agreed, his fingers entwined with hers and Jill rested her head on his shoulder. She turned her attention to the stupid Renee Zellweger movie playing on the screen. Yeah, Jill had a pretty high tolerance for annoying.


End file.
